Little China Doll
by Rednee-san
Summary: Disclaimer: don't own Naruto! This is a story where Haku describes himself like a little China Doll, who's only purpose in life is to collect dust. No language. Please review and say how I can do better. My other sories are much better so check those out.


Fifteen years of pain and coldness is what he had to live through, how he had to act and hide his emotions from the world around him. It was Haku's fifteenth birthday; it wasn't anything special to him, just another day to go on being hated by the world. He sighed softy as he drank green tea and watched the snow fall delicately on the ground. How many more useless days would he have to live through when he "celebrated" his birth and existence? Haku found it pointless, no one cared or wanted him alive; they'd already made that clear, and the only one that did look after him like a father was constantly gone and used him as a weapon.

Haku set the cup on the table and walked to his room. Upon his bed was a small box that had been poorly wrapped in old newspapers. Haku smiled softly as he read the label. His father-like figure, Zabuza had remembered Haku's birthday and had bought him a set of Senbon that were supposedly the best on the Black Market. He held one to the light while sitting on his bed. Carelessly, Haku threw the Senbon at one of the roses he had picked the previous day. The Senbon quietly shot through the air and pierced the rose's bud without making any sound. Haku looked surprisingly at the rose, walked across the room and then held the defenseless rose in his hands.

"This is the best on the Black Market, no evident sign of resistance shown." He gently pulled the needle from the bud and examined the hole through the bud's petals. "The hole's so clean, human skin is a little more thick than petals, this assures me that the enemy will go down quickly." His face showed no sign of love or happiness, a sad or unemotional expression was the only thing he wore now. He had forgotten how to smile or love long ago, when he was still a child. Haku lay down on his bed and pulled out a small, brown, rectangular bow and pulled off the lid. Gently he pulled out a small China Doll and a faint smile appeared upon his face as he ran his fingers over her pail skin.

(**FLASHBACK) **"Haku, why are you always looking and holding that doll? A boy like you should be training and practicing his jutsu." Zabuza watched the six-year-old boy run his fingers through the girl's silk hair.

"Because momma used to say that I was her little China Doll, that I was the most important and precious thing she owned, like her China Doll. Momma used to rock me like this and stroke my hair. That's why it's so long, because momma liked my hair long." Haku swayed back and forth with the China Doll in his arms.

"Haku, don't ever play with that thing again, you should be more focused on training than that doll. Now go practice until I come and get you." Zabuza said while turning and leaving Haku in the field to train. (**END)**

Haku felt a small tear run down his cheek and watched as it fell onto the doll's face. From the way the tear fell, it looked like the doll was crying with Haku and her face looked sad like his. "_You and me are alike, little China Doll. We both have to hide from people in this world. You from Zabuza so that he doesn't take you away from me, and I the world, so that they don't have to show me their hatred. I look just like you, or is it you look like me, neither having happiness or life in our eyes; just the same blank stares. Every one hates us and we're both alone." _Thought Haku as he lay back on the bed with the doll. "_Everyone takes us for face value, you're a mere doll that only collects dust, whereas I'm just a tool, whom everyone thinks is a beautiful girl…but that's just because of our looks. On the inside, you are a girl who wishes for freedom and I a boy who wishes to be loved._" He pulled out a Kunai from his nightstand and ran his hands over it. "_Maybe though, if we looked different, then people would judge us differently…if you wore different clothes people would see your spirit and me, I could…cut my hair…so when Zabuza and I fulfill his dream, I will be old enough to settle down with a pretty girl, and start my own small family. What am I saying though…you're just a little China Doll._" Haku continued to look at the doll and finally put it back into the box and under his bed. He told himself over and over again that he would always be like the little China Doll and Zabuza would always see him as a weapon before a son, but some how he always found himself dreaming that Zabuza's dream would be fulfilled and he would get to live his life how he wanted to. This was also the thought that made him smile before leaving this world, knowing that he had fulfilled his father's dream and was no longer a useless China Doll collecting dust.

End

* * *

Sorry if you didn't like the story but I wrote this story using my own emotions write now, so it was supposed to be sad and even a little depressing. If you have read my other stories and wondered why I haven't updated in a while, then I am very sorry and will update very soon even this weekend depending on which story. 


End file.
